1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of vehicle accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of light bulbs for light fixtures, e.g., turn signal lights, marker lights and etc., for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, most vehicle light fixtures are comprised of a hollow dome shaped lens, a base attached to a bottom of the dome lens, a connection socket housing attached to the base, and a conventional light bulb connected to the connection socket. The disadvantage with the prior art light bulb is that it is made only for one electric light bulb or incandescent lamp which is a tungsten filament enclosed within an evacuated glass bulb glows as electric current passes through it.
It is desirable to provide a light bulb that has a plurality of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) which can be illuminated all at once. It is also desirable to provide an LED light bulb which has a conventional connection post for connecting to a conventional socket housing of a light fixture, thereby providing a conventional connection therebetween.